Kagome And The Hanyou
by Tenshi Yoma
Summary: Kagome was tired of her normal life. She ran off to find adventure and found more then she could handle. Now it's up to her to find a way to lift this curse, and to warm the heart of this arogant beast. Can she do it before it's too late? {AU}
1. Shackles of Mine

First of all, I know for a fact that this base of a story has been done before. However I had been planning on doing this for a long long time. My story is different, yet in some ways, the same as "Beauty and the Beast." It is based on the storyline, but with my own twists and turns thrown in. Please read and reviews. Oh, and check out my other fanfic that's a real hit right now, "Only Time Will Tell." So far everyone's liked it. This is my first try at a story not really based on the way the series goes. And NO, there will be no talking and dancing house objects.

=X= I do not in any way own Inu Yasha or the Disney movie: Beauty And the Beast. =X=

======================================================

**_It was said that a great and powerful demon king once lived in the castle up in the mountains surrounded by forest. He ruled over the land, and people feared him. Yet when he fell victim to the beauty of a human, he fell weak. In an attempt to save his love from a powerful demon he lost his life. The human woman was also killed. So now, as legend says, a half demon, half human, lives up in the castle all alone except for his few servants who have all been cursed. It is said that they were cursed by the demon that killed the halflings father and mother._**

But, you don't believe in fairy tale legends do you?

The beautiful young Priestess strolled through her home village. She treated her usual homes and then made the three requested house calls she had received earlier that morning. No one had any fatal sicknesses. It was a pretty good role to have in this small, boring village. She dusted off her dark blue pants, and then her white shirt with the blue strings in the end of the sleeves. It was a traditional Priestess outfit.

"Hey Kagome! Are ye going to tend to my neck?" Keade called from her hut door.

Kagome sighed. She had forgotten all about going to Keade's. She slipped inside her hut and sat down beside her.

"What seems to be the problem?" She asked.

"Well, it's been hurting me real bad. Do ye think ye can help me?" She asked.

"Of course."

Kagome pressed her thumb against a pressure point on the back of the old woman's neck softly. She heard a soft pop and rose to her feet.

"Oh my, thank ye Kagome. I feel much better. I'm sorry for making ye come help me on such short notice." Keade apologized.

"Oh no, it's alright. It was something different from my ordinary day for once." She laughed.

She bowed to the old woman before taking her leave. She walked silently through the village as everyone went about their day. It was the same as always. Nothing was ever different.

"I want something more then this provincial life." She muttered to herself.

Once home she put her healing kit aside. Her mother looked up from her work of making healing potions with herbs.

"Welcome home dear. How was your visits?" She asked.

"The same as usual of course." She sighed heavily.

"What's wrong dearest?"

"I'm just so tired of this ordinary, same old life. I want adventure, excitement!" She exclaimed.

Her mother sighed softly and chuckled. "I used to be just like you. But then I had you and I settled down. I'm satisfied with my life here, and someday you will to."

Kagome sighed once again. She stood up and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Her mother asked.

"Just out on the hill."

She went out behind the village to the one spot no one ever bothered her at. She sat down and stared out at the view before her. The beautiful forest and mountains. If only she could live there. That's when she noticed something. What was that thing out there at the base of the mountains? Could it be the fabled….

"Kagome. What are you doing all the way up here by yourself?" Came a familiar, unwanted, voice.

Sure enough when she turned around he was standing there. She hated his haughty attitude. And what was worse was the fact that he hit on her constantly.

"Oh hello Kouga." She said with grudge.

He smiled his flashy smile that all the girls went wild for. All but one that is. Kouga sat down beside her. Yet not before brushing at the ground, heaven forbid if he got his one of a kind, made only for him, pants dirty. He smoothed back his dark brown hair and gazed at Kagome.

"So, what are you doing here Kagome?" He asked.

"Just admiring the view. It would be great to go out into those lands and live a life of adventure." She sighed.

"Nonsense. Your place is here, with me." He smiled.

"You know I better be going home. I've got to catch up on some reading."

"Reading? You don't need that. Soon you'll be having idea's and…thinking." He said with a grimace.

"Oh and like that would be a bad thing?" She snapped.

"Calm down Kagome." He cooed.

"I will see you around Kouga, goodbye." She said and stormed off.

Once home she went straight to her room, she wasn't that hungry. She plopped down onto her futon and huffed. How dare he do that to her. She wasn't meant to stay here with him. She was meant to leave this place and live life to it's fullest.

Suddenly she shot up in bed. At the base of that mountain, she had seen it. She knew she had. What if the legend was true? Her heart began to race. This could the adventure she'd been searching for.

She looked around her room. Was there anything she wanted to take. She grabbed her cloak, her one and only possession from this point on. She slipped out of her room quietly and tiptoed to the door. Her mother was already asleep. She smiled softly at her mother.

"I'm sorry momma, but I need to do this…" She whispered softly

Quickly she slipped outside. She threw the cloak over herself. It was begging to get a little called. But what could you expect when fall was coming to an end, awaking into winter.

She ran through the village to her hill top. She stared out at the forest and mountains, then looked over at the village. She nodded softly and took off running to the forest. It was dark and foggy. She walked down a smoothed path, well, as smooth as it could be for dirt and rocks. Her eyes darted here and there with each sound. Mostly the only sound was that of a hoot every once and a while. Though at one point she did hear a pack of wolves howling to each other in a symphony of cries.

A low rumble shook through the air and ground. A storm was approaching. Kagome speeded up her pace. She didn't know where she was going, but she was going to go somewhere. Before long the rain began to poor down upon her. She put her hood up on her head trying to block as much rain as she could. The howl she had heard before came again, this time louder.

She whirled around to see a pack of wolves watching her. At first she was scared. Then she remembered that they wouldn't attack her unless they felt threatened. The wolf at the front of the pack had his body tensed up, his fur on end. He was growling intensely. That's when she noticed the foam at his mouth. If he attacked her because of his rabid ways, then the others would follow their leader. Kagome backed up before taking off running faster then she had at all that night. She pushed herself as hard as she could. When she glanced back she saw the wolves pounding their way towards her. They snarled and snapped at her as she ran. Her hood flew back off of her head exposing her to the rain. She screamed a few times for help, but nobody came.

There at the end of the trail was a gate. Her heart pounded heavily against her chest. She pushed herself to go faster. She yanked and pulled at the gate entrance. When it finally came free and opened she hurried and slipped inside. A wolf grabbed hold of the edge of cloak with his teeth. It yanked and pulled at her. She pulled the cloak, it ripped from the creatures teeth. She hurriedly pulled the gate closed and took a deep sigh. The wolves stood at the gate growling and barking at her.

She turned around, the breath was taken from her. In front of her stood an enormous castle. Dark clouds swirled around it as if warning of it's danger. Gargoyles decorated the whole castle. It was like the guardians. She walked up to the doors, the stone path was cold against her feet. She pushed the large heavy door open and peered in. It was dark.

"Hello….?" She called.

She slipped inside closing the door behind her. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust. When they finally did she noticed the long dark hallway. She began to walk forward towards it.

"Hello? Is anyone here..?" She called out.

As she started walking down the hall she heard faint voices.

"No, you know what the master said….."

"Who cares…it's a girl….this could be our…."

"Hello? I hear you. Where are you?" She called.

"Now you see what you've done! She heard you!"

"Me!? She heard you, loud mouth!"

"Actually I heard the both of you. Now can you please show yourselves. I didn't mean to intrude but it was raining and I was being attacked by a pack of wolves and just thought that…."

She looked down at the bottom of door. A small light shown through. She pushed the door open and peered inside. A warm fire was glowing in front of a large velvet chair.

"Well hello there!" Came a cheery woman's voice.

Kagome looked to her side and saw no one.

"Up here." The voice chipped.

She looked up, on a wooden perch sat a medium sized blue bird. Kagome looked at the bird in surprise. Certainly it had not just talked to her.

"Uh…" Kagome muttered.

"Yes, I was the one who talked." It said.

"Woah! Y..You can talk?" She asked.

The bird chirped softly. "Yep. We both can."

"Both?"

"Down here!" Came a mans voice.

Kagome looked down. At her feet was a raccoon. It smiled, as best that a raccoon could smile.

"Wow. How is it you talk? Did some Sorceress grant you with the powers to talk!?" She asked amazed.

"Well, not exactly, but forget the details!" The bird chirped.

"Why don't you sit in the chair over there and warm up." The Raccoon offered.

"Are you crazy Miroku! That's the master's chair!" The bird snapped.

"Oh hush, the poor girl is soaked to the bone."

Kagome did as offered. She walked over to the chair and sat down. The fire felt good against her cold skin. From the corner of her eye she saw something coming towards her. When she looked over it jumped up onto the chair with her. It was a small baby fox. It mewed softly and rubbed up against her.

"It's been a long since a human was in the castle." It purred.

"Well aren't you cute, what's your name?" She asked.

"Shippou." It answered.

The bird flew from it's perch and rested on the back of the chair.

"I'm Sango, and the coon is Miroku. It's nice to meet you."

"Oh how rude of me, my name's Kagome."

"Well it's nice to mee….."

Suddenly a strong wind blew through the room as the door slammed open. The fire blew out sending a cold chill across the room. The animals that had been around her scattered. She stood up and backed up. Her eyes couldn't find the danger that she felt.

"What are you doing here?!" Came a loud rough man's voice.

"It was raining and the wolves were chasing me, I didn't mean to intrude I just---"

"SILENCE!!" He bellowed.

"I'm so…sor..sorry…" She mumbled.

"Why have you come?" He growled.

"I just--"

"You will be my prisoner!" He snapped suddenly.

"What!?" She cried.

"You heard me, you trespassed on my property, so now you are my prisoner!" He growled.

"But I..I..no, I didn't mean to, I just…" She stammered.

"WHAT DID YOU COME TO STARE AT THE BEAST!!" He bellowed.

He stepped forward into the pale light that shone through the window. The sight that met Kagome's eyes was too much for her not to hold back a scream.

======================================================

Well, yea, that's about it. I think it seems pretty cool. I'm defiantly going to continue this one. R&R!


	2. Mask

-=Sniffles=- I didn't get any reviews for last chappie! Oh well. I'm still going to continue. I like the way I'm writing this story. I'm trying to get better at details and such, so I'm going to use this story for that. Anyways, R&R pweaz!

======================================================

**_Of course though, like all legends, there was a cure for this curse. The keeper of the castle, the beast, would have to fall in love with a human; however, she would have to love him back. To the residence of the castle it seemed hopeless. But the one who had given up all traces of hope was the beast himself. Unlike most legends this one has yet to form an end, whether a happy one or not._**

But you don't believe in fairy tale legends, do you?

Kagome had to hold her hand over her mouth to try and keep from screaming. She had never seen such a creature. He stood tall as a human. But he was not human at all. His body was covered in lush white fur. He had a long bushy white tail tipped with black. Two big ears sprouted from his head, they were also tipped with black. He had a long snout like a dog with large gleaming fangs. His feet and hands bore long jagged black claws. On the back of each hand or paw as it would seem, was a patch of black fur. On the left side of his face was a patch of black fur surrounding his eye. She imagined that there was patches of black fur all over him, but she couldn't see. He wore a strange outfit. Big red pants that clung at his ankles. For his top he had on a red Gi.

"So, is that why you came? To stare at the sight of a horrible ugly beast?" He growled, this time softer.

"No! That's not why I came." She said.

"It doesn't matter. You're my prisoner now."

"For….how long?" She asked in no more then a whisper.

"For two moon spans." He growled.

She opened her mouth to try and reason but, to no avail. The beast grabbed her up into his arms and carried her out of the room down the hall. Kagome just sat still staring blankly off to the side. Finally they got to what she guessed was the dungeon room. It smelled of mildew.

"Hello? Is someone there?" A croaky voice called out.

The beast set Kagome down as he went to get the keys to the cell. Kagome got down onto her knee's and stared into the cell.

"Grandpa!!" She screamed.

"Kagome…is that really you?" He asked while squinting his eyes.

"Yes it is! Grandpa how did you get in here?"

"Well last moon span I went out for a walk and ended up here. I wanted to check it out, and now I'm a prisoner for another moon span." He said but not before hacking out a cough.

"Oh my, we wandered what had happened to you. Oh grandpa, your sick. Your going to die if you stay in here any longer."

Kagome turned around. The beast was standing a few feet behind her.

"Beast please let him go! He'll die if you don't."

"No. He is my prisoner, he trespassed." It growled.

She bit her lip softly trying to find an answer. Suddenly like a breath of wind it came to her.

"If….if I promise to stay here…as your prisoner forever, will you let him go?" She offered.

"You would do that for him?" He asked.

"Kagome no! Don't do it!" Grandpa croaked.

"Yes I would. Just please get him home. He'll die." She said softly.

"Very well. It's a deal. Done and sealed."

The beast threw open the prison cell and grabbed the old man. He called out for one of his servants. What came in the room was a small horse. The beast placed the old man onto the horse. He ordered the horse to take him back to the village.

Kagome called out to her Grandpa while reaching out. She ran to the window to see him riding away on the horse. Tears welled up in her eyes. That was the last time she would ever see him again.

"You didn't even let me say goodbye!" She croaked out.

The beast laid back his ears, as if in sorrow. Kagome slid down to the floor and wept harder. She had lost everything, all because of her sense of adventure. Way to go.

"Well beast, aren't you going to lock me up?" She asked.

"I HAVE a name!" He barked.

"I'm…sor…sorry, what's your name then?"

"Inu Yasha.." He said softly.

"Well then, Inu Yasha, aren't you going to lock me up?" She asked.

"What do you want to stay in here?"

"Well no but…"

"Then follow me." He growled and turned to leave.

Kagome rose to her feet and followed after him. The only sound was that of their breathing and the click clacking of Inu Yasha's claws on the floor. A small pitter patter sound came to her ears. Inu Yasha stopped and looked down the hall. The raccoon came running towards them with the bird on his back. He held up a lantern with a candle inside to his master. He took it gladly and continued walking. The bird, known as Sango, settled on her master's shoulder. The coon climbed up Kagome's leg, back, and then settled around her neck. She giggled softly and scratched at his head.

"Master why don't you say something to her?" The bird whispered.

"Since you will be living here, you can go anywhere in the castle. All but the west wing." He explained.

"Why what's in the west wing?"

"It's forbidden!" He growled.

"Oh…sorry…" She said humbly.

They continued down the hall until they came to two great big doors. Inu Yasha pushed it open. Kagome walked in. It was beautiful. A giant canopy bed sat in the center of it. The blankets were that of a soft baby blue. It was painted with a view of the moon and stars, the heavens no doubt. There were dressers and desks, a shelf full of books, and lanterns everywhere. All them were already lit.

"This will be your room." He said.

"Ask her to join you for dinner." Sango chirped.

"Yo…you… Will join me for dinner! That is not a request!" He snapped suddenly and shut the door.

Kagome whirled around to see the door slam. She fell weak once again. She fell onto the bed and wept her tears into her pillow. Miroku crawled beside her and tried to wipe away what tears he could. A few moments later the door was pushed open just a bit. Sango and a few other birds came fluttering in carrying a beautiful blue dress with them. The little baby fox trotted in after them.

"Here you are dear, you can wear this to dinner." Sango said softly.

"I don't want to go…" Kagome mumbled.

"Oh come now. The master isn't all that bad. He just doesn't know how to act…" Miroku tried to persuade her.

"I don't care! I don't want to go, I won't go!" She cried.

The small fox nuzzled up against her softly. "C'mon Kagome. Please, do it for us." He mewed.

She stared down at the little fox then at the other two. She sighed softly.

"I just can't you guys. He's…..a beast…" She mumbled.

From his place in his room Inu Yasha fell still. His ears fell back onto his head as he stared into the orb. Kagome and the others danced in it's reflection. A…beast? Yes that's all he was…just a beast. How could he ever think that it would work out. That she would be the one to set him free.

"I am just a beast…I'll never be anything more then that…" He mumbled.

======================================================

Hmm yea. I like this story a lot. Oh by the way, you might wanna keep reading. Wait till you see what happened to Sessho-Maru. It'll make you laugh your booteh off. Lol. R&R!!


	3. Man Behind the Best

Yay I got reviews! Lol. Even if I hadn't I woulda still updated. I love this story. I just think it fits well for Inu and Kag. Well anways. Here's chapter three. -=Shakes her head while laughing=- Poor, poor sesshy. (My msn screwed up so I didn't know anyone reviewed! Thanks guys.)

**_As the legend would have it, there was a reminder to the beast of his curse. A single rose, the color of what would seem black, though in reality was just a deep purple. If the beast could love, and obtain love in return, before the last petal fell, the curse would be lifted and all would be well._**

But you don't believe in fairy tale legends, do you?

The halls were dark and quiet as she slowly padded her way down them. She had slipped out of her room hoping to find something to intrigue her. She looked down each hallway, into each room. But found nothing she really liked.

"Kagome! What are you doing!" A voice chirped.

The little blue bird known as Sango swooped down onto her shoulder. She pecked lightly at Kagome's head.

"You should not be out roaming the halls! Master could get very angry." Sango warned.

Kagome giggled softly. "Oh he doesn't have to know."

She stopped in her tracks and looked up. Something drew her to that hallway. The sound of scampering caught her ears. Coming down the hall after her was Miroku and Shippou. It sure was a sight to see. A baby fox and a raccoon speeding their way towards her.

'My lady Kagome you mustn't be out here! Sango how could you let her!?" Miroku scolded.

"No I just caught up to her! I was warning her of---"

Kagome stepped forward up the stairs. "What's…up there…"

"Ah!! It's nothing, nothing at all in the west wing!" Miroku snapped.

"So that's the west wing! I wonder what he's hiding up there." She said as she stepped up farther.

"You idiot!" Sango screeched down at the raccoon.

"There is nothing of your interest! Come on now, we have uhh an armory room! Umm we have a ballroom, we even have a huge library!" The coon said nervously.

Kagome's eyes lit up. "You have a library!?" She said in glee.

"Oh yes! It has mountains of books to!" Sango sung.

The three creatures ran ahead of their human friend to guide her to the library. She stepped towards them about to follow when something pulled at her curiosity. She left them behind and headed for the west wing.

Her breathing grew heavy, and thick. She could actually see it. Certainly there was a fire place in this wing. Her feet twitched and drew back with each cold step she took. Yet even though this small warning came to her, she didn't care. She wanted to know what he was hiding.

A small light shone out into the hallway. She pushed open a busted wooden door and entered the room. It was…..trashed. Someone had come in here and torn it to pieces. Kagome looked around her curiosity becoming way to strong for her own good. A picture hung on the wall. It was torn and hung, flimsy from it's frame. Kagome grabbed a corner of it and lifted it up trying to piece it together when something caught her eye. She turned to see a beautiful, yet odd sight.

There on a small, round, metal table was a glass case. Inside of it was a rose. A dark, black rose. No…it was purple. A dark, deep purple. Resting next to it was a round clear orb. Kagome carefully lifted up the glass case and set it down next to her. She was captivated by it's beauty. Her fingers acted on their own. Reaching for it. Wanting to touch it. It was so beautiful.

The heart within her leapt when he came. He grabbed the case quickly and put it over the rose. Kagome moved back, she had…done something…forbidden.

"What are you doing in here!?" He growled.

"I was just---"

"GET OUT!!!!!!" He roared with such ferocity, bearing his fangs and all.

Kagome turned on heel and sped from the room. She ran down the hall, down the stairs to the door. She grabbed her coat and reached for the door handle.

"Kagome where are you going?" Shippou barked.

"I can't stay here any longer. I'm sorry…" She said and left.

She ran down the beaten path to the gates. The newly fallen snow that pressed against her feet was unnoticeable to her. Her heart pounded, harder and harder within her chest. She ran down the same path she had taken to get here. She didn't care if she had to go back to her old boring life, it didn't matter, she couldn't stay there with him.

The howling broke the eerie silence. Kagome stopped in her tracks. They surrounded her once again. It was the same pack, with the same rabid leader. She held her body still hoping they would just turn and leave. One leapt forward at her. She quickly grabbed a heavy tree branch and swung it at the creature. It yipped as it was thrown back and hit a tree. Kagome swung the branch around at all the wolves in warning. It did no good. They merely growled at her as if laughing in mock.

"Leave me alone!" She screamed.

At the sound of her screeching voice the wolves all attacked. Kagome held her arms up in fright. When she heard a loud roar and felt no pain she looked up.

There stood that horrible beast. He was fighting back the wolves. They bit and clawed at him, which he did to them in return. He grabbed at a wolf on his back and threw it into a tree. It yipped and ran off. Soon they all followed their injured brother.

The beast turned his gaze to Kagome. He huffed out once, the fog rolling from his nostrils. He fell to the ground, unconscious. Wounds covered his furry body. Blood seeped from them onto the once pure snow.

Kagome ran to his side and knelt down. This was all her fault. She removed her cloak and wrapped it around his body.

"I'm sorry….." She whispered.

The room was lit up by the fire in the back center of the room. Inu Yasha sat in his chair, Kagome at his side.

"This never would have happened if you hadn't come out there!" Kagome barked at him.

"I wouldn't of had to if you hadn't run off!" He barked back.

"Well you shouldn't have yelled!"

"You shouldn't have been in the west wing!!"

"And you should learn to control your temper!!!!" She snapped.

Silence befell them. The door creaked open and in came the cutest little dog Kagome had ever seen. His fur was white as snow and fluffy as ever. He had long fluffy ears. One fell somewhat limp while the other stood straight up. He had a long fluffy tail. His eyes were a beautiful bright blue. And on his forehead was a glowing dark blue moon emblem. In his jaws was a small bowl of hot water mixed with the herbs Kagome had instructed to be put in. The dog dropped the bowl into her hands and stared up at her.

"Well aren't you just adorable!" She squealed.

She reached out to pat his head when he snapped his jaws at her and backed away.

"I am Lord Sesshou-Maru! I am not so low as to be "pet" by a human!" He barked and turned tail and left the room.

Kagome shook her head lightly and laughed. She dipped the rag into the medicine water and rung it out. She grabbed Inu Yasha's arm and began to pat at it. He growled and pulled his arm away.

"That hurt!" He growled.

"Oh hold still baby!"

She grabbed his arm once again, she looked up at him and softened her gaze.

"By the way…" She began, "Thank you…for saving me."

Inu Yasha looked down at her his own gaze softening.

"Your welcome."

Mmm, yea. I love it! I really want to finish this fic. It's so sweet. Remember my good friends to R&R! (Poor poor sesshy! He's a wittle doggie. He's gonna be funnier in the next chappie.)


End file.
